A very strange tale
by southparkyaoilover
Summary: Alfred F. Jones and Mathew Williams, 17 year old half-brothers master assassins sent to kill two of the most dangerous twins, the Vargas Brothers. Respected grandsons of the most dangerous Italian mafia's leader, Romulus Vargas. more summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Hetalia! **

**Pairings: AntonioxLovino, ArthurxAlfred, FelicianoxLudwig, MathewxGilbert**

**Summary: Alfred F. Jones and Mathew Williams, 17 year old half-brothers master assassins sent to kill two of the most dangerous twins, the Vargas Brothers. Respected grandsons of the most dangerous Italian mafia's leader, Romulus Vargas. when the four boys are all sent to Hetalia high school, it is up to Antonio Hernandez Cardero, a secret agent to protect the twins no matter what. But when Antonio takes a strange, obsessive liking to the older Vargas twin, could they be put into more danger than they already are? With the oddness of the high school and different encounters along the way, there's no possible reason for this to end normally. **

Chapter One: how we ended up in America

_Lovino and Feliciano_

Lovino studied the empty walls of his bedroom. He had already taken down all of his posters of famous Italian soccer teams, Italian actors, some singers Lovino thought were decent, and very well made paintings that Feliciano would give him to put up in his room. He walked over to a now bare counter that only had one photograph. It was one of him and Feliciano. He studied the picture, gazing over to his curl, who seemed to love to defy gravity that dropped to the left. As his brother's was on the right. He noticed he had darker hair than Feliciano, and seemed more serious than him. Well he was frowning in the picture. His amber eyes were looking else where, as where Feliciano's were closed. He wore a goofy smile as he hugged his brother posing for the picture. He then remembered his gun hiding under his bed and grabbed it, hiding it safely in his suit case along with some bullets. Walking over to his window, he scowled slightly as his amber eyes gazed at his beloved country.

"Damn. I'm going to miss this. But no more sulking Lovino! You're a man! You can get through any test God gives you!" he shouted proudly. Though he only half believed it. The brunette had just heard from his grandfather that there were many people trying to get their hands on the twins. Not only for money, but for revenge upon the mafia leader. So that's when he had decided that they should move to America.

The 16 year old had protested, whined, even ran away for a few days, and came back the next day, claiming there weren't enough tomatoes where he went so that's the only reason he came back. But when their grandfather was set to do something, he did it. So much to Lovino's dismay, they had started packing the next week he was informed. And this is where Lovino is now. Closing his door behind him, carrying his suit case, and heading to Feliciano's room to tell him that it's time to go.

He knocked on his brother's door, and then went inside regardless if there were any protests. There, Feliciano sat with his legs crossed studying closely to the gun he held in his hand. These were some of the rare moments where Feliciano was caught frowning deeply.

Feliciano's room was also empty. All that remained was a table, where Feliciano liked to draw, or paint on. Though it still was empty, the walls were painted brilliantly. Italy had been painted all over the walls. Unlike Lovino's who's was just painted red white and green.

"Hey idiot! What do you think your doing ah? Put that away somewhere safe before we get into the plane!" Lovino had snapped at his brother snatching the gun away from him. Feliciano smiled in his goofy fashion and stood up next to Lovino.

"Ve~ Lovino? Do you think there's going to be pasta where we're going?" Feliciano asked kindly. Lovino scoffed and rolled his eyes as he patted Feliciano's back.

"Of course there is you bastard! Don't think I would let nonno take us somewhere where there isn't any pasta!" as if on cue, Romulus had stepped inside Feliciano's room along with some luggage and three passports.

" grandsons, e il momento di andare" he told them seriously. The two nodded, taking their respectful passports and heading to the backyard of the house. There awaited a plane, and one of Romulus's mafia members was seen opening the door.

" you're so damn lucky we live away from the city! You would have been dead if we were there!" Lovino snapped angrily at his grandfather who just laughed and motioned them to walk up the stairs of the plane.

" well boys, I hope I have taught you well. Lovino, take care of your fratello. Don't let anyone hurt him or yourself. When you get off the plane, there will be a man named Antonio there. He's just a few years older than you, so he will accompany you to school. Remember to do everything he says" his grandfather told them. Feliciano saluted him and laughed.

"Of course nonno! We'll do everything he says no matter how ridiculous!" he laughed whole heartedly. Lovino folded his arms and looked away with a humph. Romulus gave him a look expectantly and put a hand on his left shoulder.

"Lovino, please, for once, listen to your nonno. Do everything he says. There are very bad people trying to hurt you. So be careful. I wouldn't know what to do if something happened to you boys." Romulus's eyes began to get watery as he said those words. Lovino looked up at him feeling slightly guilty. He wiped a stray tear on his grandfathers cheek and side. It had been almost five years since their mother had passed away. She was very sick when it happened. They boys' grandfather feels it was his own fault for her death, taking full responsibility in his grandsons and vowing to make sure they were safe.

"Alright. I'll behave. But it's not my fault if I have to shoot a few people got it?" he told him trying to keep his voice from breaking. Romulus laughed and ruffled Lovino hair. And with that, the two boys had gotten on the plane, and left for America.

_Alfred and Mathew_

"What? Are you serious? Yeah baby my home country!" Alfred shouted excitedly over the phone. He currently sat in his living room munching on a candy bar. Though he was only seventeen, he and his brother had somehow managed to become the most skilled assassins money could buy. Alfred had been homeschooled all his life, but was a very normal, enthusiastic young man. Not to mention quite handsome. His golden blonde hair, neatly combed, but a cowlick always refusing to budge, Crystal blue eyes and wore glasses making him look smart. He was tall, and toned. But not too toned. His brother was quite similar, only with light purple eyes, shorter and a long hair curled at the tip strayed out from his hair.

" What's so wrong with Canada?" Mathew asked slightly annoyed over the other end of the phone. He was on his way to Alfred's apartment to pick him up. They were up for a long drive to get to United States. Then they had to meet with their boss to discuss over their mission. Then to the house they were going to stay in, and then to the high school to sign some registration forms. This was all making Mathew nauseous.

"Nothing! It's just I'm really stoked we're going to the US!" Alfred countered. He walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a knife then threw it at the wall hitting a picture of Feliciano and Lovino's sketches a hired artist was sent to make.

"Can't wait to finally get these two! And then we'll be heroes!" he cried. Mathew sighed as he walked over to the front door of Alfred's apartment.

"You are wearing presentable clothes right? We're going to be meeting with our boss before we get to the house. " Mathew reminded him as he climbed the stairs.

"Of course dude!" Alfred replied. He was wearing a white dress shirt, with black dress pants and brown boots, along with his signature bomber jacket.

"I'm already at the door so could you open, and let me help you with any bags you might have?" he asked quite annoyed at his brother's antics. Alfred laughed, hanging up and running to the door almost hitting himself on the face and opening it to a very flustered Mathew trying to fix his neck tie that just wouldn't seem to stay put. He smiled widely as he then grabbed two of his suit cases and tossed them into Mathew's car.

"Alright! The hero's ready to go! Come forth my side kick!" he boasted as Mathew struggled with a suit case, but managed to put it in the car. He breathed deeply, trying to catch his breath then walked hurriedly to the driver's seat.

"I call shot gun!" Alfred shouted loudly, fist pumping the air. His brother pinched the bridge of his nose then fixed his red neck tie.

"It's just us two Alfred. You don't need to 'call' shot gun" Alfred simply kept laughing as Mathew started the car and started driving on the street. Almost hitting another car, they got honked at. Mathew quickly blabbered a series of apologies as Alfred yelled at the car behind them telling them to watch where they're going. And finally, they were off.

"We are going to stop for some Mc donalds right?" Alfred asked his brother. Mathew groaned in annoyance.

"I'd much rather go to I hop Alfred. Their pancakes are better" Alfred gasped and hit Mathew on the arm receiving a thump on the head and stuttered curses.

"How dare you say that? Mc Donald's is the best place in the whole wide world regardless to pancakes!" he shouted proudly. Mathew simply sighed then told Alfred to shut up so their ride wouldn't be such a pain in the ass as it already is.

_Antonio_

The Spaniard stood outside the small office of his fellow agent's. he couldn't wait for his new mission. And it seemed really interesting too. Plus, he got to go traveling and meet new people at a school! A blonde man, a bit shorter than him, with green eyes finally came out. The curly brunette waved to him and followed the blonde down the hall.

" I'm telling you Martin! It's going to be very fun!" he shouted at the Argentinean. Said man just smirked and kept staring at some papers in his hand.

"Of course it is Tony, but you know, any one could have taken this mission. I bet it's because boss feels sorry for you. I mean, he obviously would have asked me to do it boludo! Che, I bet it's just that!" Martin commented snidely. The Spaniard just smiled and kept talking to him as if he was never insulted. When they finally got outside the building, they bid their good byes. The brunette walked over to his car, stopping and looking at himself in the window. He was 19 years old. He had sparkly green eyes, curly brown hair, was quite tall, and was wearing a business suit. His face looked youthful and full of happiness.

It was obvious the man was excited for his mission. He had recently been informed of two Italian twins in seek of help. He didn't really understand everything about the mission, but he had one thing clear. Two seventeen year old boys were going to live in his house and do everything he says. Oh and he had to take care of them like they were his own. He fusososed at his brain's thoughts and hopped into the car quickly making his way to a small farm outside of town. That was where he was going to meet the boys.

Although, he might have been a bit nervous, because he didn't know anything about these people. They could be masked assassins trying to kill him! Oh god why hadn't he thought of that? What if this was already planned out? Was the agency planning all this? Had Martin made them do that? Thinking about the Argentinean made him frown.

"Such a narcissist!" he commented to himself completely forgetting what he was thinking about. He sighed and decided turning on the radio would be the best option for boredom. Antonio had been in the agency for about eleven months. And this was his second important mission, he couldn't screw this up like last time. If not, he would be off the team, and would have to pick tomatoes for a living. At least that was Antonio's theory. Not that he hated tomatoes or anything. He actually had a tomato garden back in his home. He just didn't want to work at a job like that.

"It'll be fine Antonio! Sos muy inteligente! You'll see! They'll love me the minute they lay eyes on me!" he told himself calmly. That seemed to calm the Spaniard down. It wouldn't be long until he would make it to his destination. Too bad anotonio doesn't know what a big problem he is in for.

**Translation:**

**e il momento di andare – it's time to go**

**Fratello- brother**

**Nonno- grandfather**

**Boludo- idiot**

**Che- ( a common thing we say at the beginning or end of a sentence.)**

**Sos muy inteligente- you're really smart **

**I hope you liked my story! Please review and say what you think! I wanted to use Argentina for a little part of this fiction because I'm from there! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Hetalia! Second chapter**

Chapter two: meeting Antonio

After what seemed like centuries for Lovino, one of Romulus's trusted members came to their seating place along with two cans of sprite. He sat down next to Lovino and handed them their drinks. Lovino snatched it away violently as Feliciano thanked the man.

"You didn't poison this did you bastard?" Lovino eyed him suspiciously. The man scoffed and shook his head no. Not letting Feliciano take a sip, h quickly gulped down the whole can of sprite, making his eyes watery afterwards.

"Ok. It's not poisoned. You can drink it now idiot." Lovino told his brother.

"We'll be flying into our destination in about 30 minutes boys" the Italian told them. Feliciano smiled kindly and nodded as Lovino simply scowled now playing with his pocket knife he had been hiding, mastering various tricks his grandfather had taught him.

"This couldn't get more awkward, umm ah, I'm going to go" the man told them wearing a nervous smile, and with that he left from their seating place leaving them in place. Feliciano waved good bye happily then turned back and drank his sprite. Lovino stared intently at the cushion in front of him as if having a staring contest, realizing something. Knowing their grandfather, Romulus probably told Antonio every little detail about the boys. Hell, when it was their first day of middle school, their grandfather had taken the time to walk with them to the principal's office, and explain their different personalities to the principal. Along with their 'heart breaking' life story, as Romulus had put it, but not revealing anything about the mafia business.

'I bet he gave him our school records and told him about our behavior! The bastard' Lovino cursed at his grandfather quietly to himself. If this Antonio character wasn't really who he said he was, he would probably try hurting Feliciano first. He concluded. Nonno had told him to protect Feliciano, and being as paranoid as he was, he had constructed a conclusion to whom Antonio might be.

A masked serial killer trying to get revenge over Romulus, though Antonio was probably secretly attached to the mafia because his father was a crazy guy who liked to put spaghetti in a blender and drink it. But he didn't want to be so he made a bet with a wizard who had one of those weird white beards, in order to get him out of the business. People found out and he was then forever shunned and forced to live in the woods with bears, eating nothing but raw potatoes! He then had gone mad because of all the potato juice and grew a beard like the wizard. He probably had a hunch back also.

"Yep that sounds about right. Feliciano give me your cloths!" Lovino shouted standing up along with his brother. Feliciano obliged a bit confused as he unbuttoned his white shirt, and took off his blue cape. Lovino quickly took off his black vest and white dress shirt, and then handed them to Feliciano barely managing to get into his clothes. He then took off his boots and brown dress pants revealing dark red boxer shorts. Feliciano did the same, quickly taking off his blue pants and handing them to his brother.

"Fratello? Why are we doing this? Are your clothes making you uncomfortable? It has been a long time since we stood up." Feliciano asked fixing the vest wearily. Lovino had good taste in cloths, but would it kill him for them to be more comfortable?

"I'm not letting some weird killing bastard have his way. I'll get off first, to make sure nothings wrong. When I call your name, you get out of the fucking plane, careful not to fall because your capable of a stupidity like that. Do you understand?" Lovino asked him sternly. Feliciano laughed and nodded his head. Feliciano sat down excited waiting for his mission. He squirmed around a bit only to be hit on the head and told to 'sit still god damn it!'

Soon, the plane seemed to be coming to a stop. Lovino grabbed on to the arm of his seat quickly pointing out it was not because he was scared but because he felt like grabbing onto the arm at that moment.

"Ve~ this is going to be fun! Right Fratello?" Feliciano asked excitedly. Lovino almost smiled and quickly dug into his pocket to make sure his pocket knife was there.

"Alright. Lets do this!" and with that, they walked towards the plane doors waiting for them to open.

Antonio hsd gotten to the house earlier than expected. So he took this chance to read about the twins. Romulus had already spoke to him about his 'little angels' but ha told Antonio to read the papers he had given him so he knew the needs of the 16 year olds. First, was an Italian with his eyes clothes smiling widely. His hand seemed to be waving, so when the picture was taken, his hand was blurry. He noticed a stray curl that defied gravity sticking to the right side of the boy's head.

" Lets see here, Feliciano Vargas, age 16, light brown hair,light brown eyes, 5'8. ok. Favorite food is pasta, likes to draw. Hmm. Que lindo." He then turned the page to reveal a picture of a boy that looked much like Feliciano, only his cheeks were red and he looked very tense. He also had the same curl, only it was to the left side of his head. Antonio couldn't help but gush as he stared at the picture, holding his cheeks and moving his head back and forth.

"Lovino Romano Vargas also 16, dark brown hair, amber eyes, 5'8. aww! His favorite food is tomatoes! Oh and he likes soccer!" he read on and on about the two boys. He began to feel like he was a bit more interested in the hot headed Italian with the curl to the left side of his head. Both mesmerized and shocked he read through their school records. Lovino had been the captain of the soccer team, had gotten into about 23 fights, and had been suspended once for 15 days. Though his grades were remarkable. While Feliciano had been given an award for kindest student and best artist of the school. Feliciano seemed to be passing with B's and occasional C's and A's.

"So Lovi's a tough one" Antonio smiled. The more he found out about the boys, the more he wanted to know. Now he was really glad he had been chosen for this mission.

"I wonder if they really have anything to do with the mafia. Their probably not even that violent." Antonio mused. He then put the papers on the passenger side of the car, and put his feet up to the wheel.

'might as well take a siesta while I wait for the plane' he thought to himself. Quicker than expected, he had dozed off dreaming about how Lovino's cheeks made him look like a tomato.

He was woken up to the sound of his phone ringing. Yawning, before answering the phone he gave a tired hello to whoever he was speaking to.

"Che! Antonio? Were you sleeping? Such a lazy ass!" Antonio groaned recognizing Martin's voice. What did he want now?

"What is it Martin?" Antonio asked in his non usual happy tone. Martin chuckled, as Antonio heard a few papers falling to the floor, a whistle and a hard slap on something. Antonio opened his eyes a little more curios to what had happened.

"Martin? What happened?"

"Oh just a mina flirting with me" Martin laughed. Antonio rolled his eyes annoyed that Martin had ruined his siesta for no reason at all.

"I'm hanging up." He announced but before he could do it, a loud protest was heard at the end of the line almost leaving Antonio deaf.

"No! Antonio! This is important. It seems like these boys are a little more dangerous than expected, so we're sending agent 23, 57, and 13 to help you. Their probably almost there. You know, they could've asked me. But the boss is just a pelotudo like that" Antonio's eyes widened. Agent 23? The, blonde and bulky German? But, barely even knew the guy, maybe he was kind of afraid of him, but who wasn't? How was he supposed to work with him? He didn't have a problem with agent 57 or 13. they were his friends. Maybe agent 57 was a bit of a pervert, but he got used to it. And agent 13 was narcissist. But Antonio would much rather be with 'his awesomeness' as he called himself than with Martin. He took narcissism to the next level.

"Martin-"He realized that Martin had already cut the line leaving Antonio to his thoughts. Antonio cursed Martin, and then ended his call. He began to worry a bit. Had they not trusted Antonio enough? Or were the boys really that malignant we needed FOUR agents helping out?

Antonio quickly got out of his car to the sound of an airplane making a landing. He covered his face a bit to not let any dust or rocks hit his eyes. His heart started thumping rapidly, feeling quite nauseous.

"Get it together Antonio." He told himself. He then put on the most charming smile he could muster, walking up to the now still plane.

The door opened slowly, like in a movie, except no smoke came out of it or any thing. Not even cool music. Just a boy, with a very fake smile, wearing a blue cape and pants walked out.

Guessing, Antonio thought it must've been Feliciano. He couldn't see the curl very well. The boy opened his eyes and ran down the plane stairs hurriedly, opening his arms as if to give a hug.

'He must want to hug me!' Antonio cooed in his head. He then stuck his arms out and smiled happily laughing slightly. Much to his dismay, he never received the hug.

"Oof!" he managed to breathe out after getting jumped on. Feliciano, apparently, launched himself to Antonio causing him to fall back hitting his head on the floor. The two rolled on the floor, both of them getting dirty. Antonio landed on his back, wincing, but his head was on something soft. The boy's legs. He quickly stood up grabbing Antonio by the hair and putting a knife close to his throat. Antonio gasped and was sure he was going to die then and there, when the boy asked.

"Who the fuck are you?" the boy asked his voice husky. Antonio had to admit he found the voice quite attractive, and now seeing him up close, the boy had a curl to the left. So this was Lovino! He smiled and laughed slightly. Lovino blushed furiously and pulled the knife closer to Antonio's neck.

"Answer me!" he raged.

" I'm Antonio! Mucho gusto! c-could you let go of me please? This hurts un monton!" Antonio tried saying. Lovino varied, he definitely wasn't what he had expected. Maybe he jumped to conclusions a little too fast? No. definitely not. This man, though attractive, Lovino dare thought, was still fishy. So he didn't leave his guard down when he let go of him.

"Feliciano! You can come out now!" Lovino called. His brother quickly jumped out of the plane and skipped towards the two. He smiled and stuck out a hand at Antonio who quickly shook it.

"Ve~ I'm Feliciano Vargas! Sorry about my brother! He's a bit over protective!" Lovino gave a loud humph, and turned his head, his face red like a tomato.

"I'm Lovino." He uttered quickly. Antonio laughed and ruffled his hair accidently pulling on the curl. Lovino gasped turning even redder and slapped Antonio on the face. Antonio stood there shocked at Lovino hid behind his brother looking very flustered as Feliciano tried to calm him down by speaking of pasta.

"You pedo! Don't come near me bastardo!" Lovnio quickly starting shouting curse words in Italian leaving a very confused Antonio.

Once the little tantrum was over, the three finally had made an appropriate greeting, and hopped into Antonio's car. Lovino got in rather reluctantly after putting his suit case in the back of his car. Before he could start the engine, Lovino thumped the back of Antonio's head to get his attention.

"Ow! Lovi, be careful!" he scolded. Lovino simply flipped him off.

"What's that black car doing there ah? It's blocking our way. And who said you could call me Lovi?" He asked pissed. Feliciano looked out the window and saw three men get out of the car.

"Oh, that's just some people we're going to be living with" Antonio tried explaining.

"What?"

"Oh, Antonio! Mon cher! Ve are 'ere!" Called a French accent.

"Yo Tony! Are these the guys? Damn are they fine!" came another voice. Lovino was starting to get nervous. Who were these people? What the fuck were they doing here? The blonde male seemed to be very serious and not talking, getting all of Feliciano's attention. he watched intently as he walked towards the car, and opened the back door.

"Hallo I am Ludwig." He stated bluntly. Lovino glared at him as Feliciano told him to move further back into the car to let him sit. Before Lovino could do anything a hand had touched his bottom making him scream 'chigi!'

"Francis don't touch! Just sit down next to him!" Antonio laughed in a fake fashion trying to hide his frown.

"Or 'e could just sit in my lap" Francis smirked turning to the fuming Italian.

"One Million apologies My peu de chocolat. I'm Francis now stand up so I can get in zis car." He told Lovino coolly. Instead, Lovino sat still as Francis managed to get him on his lap.

"Can't you just sit in front with the other bastard?" Lovino groaned angrily Francis shook his head dramatically, his locks flailing in the air.

"It is filled with papers, documents and other things that are yours like your luggage."

Lovino blushed angrily feeling violated as Francis laughed weirdly. He turned to Feliciano for help, but his brother was talking upbeat idly to the blonde German.

"Feliciano! Don't talk to that potato bastard!" Lovino shouted. He then felt another hand on his shoulder weighing him down making him feel uncomfortably close to the Frenchman.

"Hey! Make vay for the awesome Gilbert!" another German shouted. Great. A pedo Spaniard, a perverted Frenchman and TWO Germans, all living in the same house with them? This was no doubt, one of the worst night mares, Lovino has ever lived. He hoped to god, that none of them would have to go to school with Feliciano or him.

**Well I made Lovino a bit paranoid. I hope I'm not being too OOC Mattie and Alfred will be in the next chapter. Here are the translations**

**Nonno-grandfather**

**Fratello- brother**

**Que lindo- how cute**

**Pelotudo- idiot**

**Siesta- nap**

**Mina- girl**

**Mucho gusto- nice to meet you**

**Un monton- a lot**

**Bastardo- bastard**

**Hallo- hello**

**Mon cher- my dear**

**Peu de chocolat- my little chocolate**

**Please review and stuff! I hoped you liked this chapter!**


End file.
